Bumblebee Week Day 8: Bonus (Spiteful Bull and the Bees child)
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Adam has managed to break out of Prison and decided to fulfill a promise he made Blake many years ago. Starting with her and Yangs daughter. Thankfully... Sonea is a lot like her mothers and wont go down so easy.


**Disclaimer: here it is… the final day of Bumblebee week. It has been quit a ride and I am happy to have been part of it. I have seen a lot of very cool entrys and I can safely say that I had fun with this week and all its themes. I hope you all had too.**

 **So… in order to finish this week the theme is Bonus. Basically that means something free of my choosing. So I decided to make something of a continuation from Day 3 Domestic. Thi stakes place a couple of years after the birth of Blake and Yangs child. I have to warn you guys though, at first it will be pretty angsty but I promise it will be better and even funny at the end.**

 **Oh and a last word for Kaizo: yeah I know what you mean. I believe we all were in that position one time. It is not a happy experience and to your information, writing Blake and Yang having a fight wasn't fun for me either, which is why I rather focused on the aftermath and reparation. I hate to see them fight, in generell to see two people so close to one another fight, no matter if in real life or in fiction. But still… I felt like doing it and I hoped to make up for it with the sweet aftermath. And just so you know… Kudos basically means good job. and Gary sues are male characters who are just infailable and have no mistakes and are just so freaking perfect that nothing can ever beat them. The female equivalent is called Mary sue.**

 **But I am looking forward to where you will go with this story and team YLLW if you have so high plans for it :) If you need some review I will be happy to help. (But seriously… I recommend that you get a Fanfiction account because it is starting to get difficult to reply and that way I can easier message you and you can easier message me.)**

 **Well than… enjoy!**

Bonus (Spiteful Bull and the Bees child)

One day.

They just wanted ONE DAY without having to deal with this. But no… of course that could not be arranged. Of COURSE they had to deal with psychos and criminals eve on their anniversary.

Enraged Yang punched another one of the Faunus in the face. This time, making him fly through the window of the restaurant. The same restaurant she and Blake had wanted to go to in order to celebrate their anniversary. The other customers and the waiters and waitresses had all taken cover behind Tables, chairs and everything else they could find as the fight went on.

The Red Claw had decided that today was the perfect day to attack the High Leader of the White Fang and her wife. But the two huntresses were VERY determent to prove that they couldn't have been more wrong.

A lone Fox Faunus, tried to sneak up to Yang and hit her with a Machete. The Dragon was currently busy having to deal with a Turtle Faunus so she was unable to react. Before he could even act though, a blade was thrown at the Machete in his hand making it fall out of his grasp. Not much later he was dropkicked into the Wall behind him, by a very pissed Blake.

The Fox groaned in pain as he was trying to stand up. Without luck, because just as he gathered his senses, a Blade was shoved mere inches away from his face. Above him stood Blake, anger in her eyes. "I suggest you don't move."

A now very scared Fox obeyed the warning. He could still hear however, how the shell of his turtle companion cracked though. Yang had just finished with the last of the Faunus and now walked back to her wife. "Can't we have one night without any psychos trying to start something?"

"Apparently not." replied Blake, anger hearable in her voice. The Red Claw had become much more brave ever since they somehow succeeded in freeing Adam. There was no doubt in either of their minds, that the Bull must have been trying to regain his power. This was the third attack in Menagerie, the only place they still had. Every other kingdom already had succeeded in driving them out but in a City full with Faunus it was difficult to take down a Terror group like them.

Thankfully, this was right now the perfect moment for a interrogation.

Yang grabbed the Fox by his collar and slammed him full force into the Wall behind him, several cracks appeared where his head hit it. Without any further delay, Yang started. "Alright listen. We both know that you attacked on Adams command so I make you an offer, tell us where he is and what his next moves are and we let you go to prison and still keep your teeth."

"I-I don't know what you-"

A punch of Yang promptly shut him up. He winced because of the pain, blood running down his Nose. Gambol Shroud blade was pressed to his neck, making his eyes widen in fear. "Don't play dumb with us! You know where Adam is! You and your friends already ruined our night, the least you can do to make up for it is to tell us where he is!" she spat with venom that could belong to the snake Faunus, that currently lay unconscious behind her.

Realizing in just what kind of hopeless situation he was, the Fox gave in to the two girls. However thinking about it, he couldn't help but smile while answering. "He is currently taking care of some urgent business."

Despite his 'brave' display he couldn't help but flinch as Yang put her gauntlet to his temple, ready to shoot any moment. "What KIND of business!"

"We don't really know." Yang shoot the wall next to him, leaving alarge hole, that made the Red Claw member yelp in fear again. "I am serious none of us know! He just told us to attack this restaurant as a distraction!" he yelled in panic.

"Oh come on!" shouted Yang back. The Dragon about had it with this game. "There has been more to it. He has got to tell you SOMETHING!"

Both Blake and Yang were tired of this interrogation already. Blake considered trying to question one of the others until the Fox had started to speak again. "There was nothing I swear! Just that he was going to hold on to a promise or something!" he finally said, not wanting to suffer the two woman's wrath anymore.

That was something neither of them could really do something with though. A promise? What could Ad-…

…

Oh no.

Blake and Yang simultaneously widened their eyes, as the harsh realization sunk in and their minds proceeded this horrific information. Adam promised to destroy everything Blake loved and if he was still in Menagerie and not here attacking her and Yang that means…

Yang's eyes turned into a bright, burning red, outraged at what she just heard. Throwing the Fox out of the Window, were he then finally collapsed, the couple hurried back home. They ran as fast as they possibly could, as if running away from a Devil, or in this case, hurrying to catch one. Blake took out her scroll, panic was numbing her heart. Yang was the same, only difference being that she was calling the Police. Blake meanwhile hastily dialled the number of her parents. They had promised to look after Sonea while they were out on their date. She could hear Yang trying to reason, that Adam would have to sneak past a dozen guards and than knock out Ghira and Kali to even get near their daughter. She honestly wanted to believe that. It was partially reassuring while being forced to listen to the ring of the scroll. Only for it all to go away as not her Father answered it.

"It has been a while my darling"

Blake stopped internally, no… that couldn't be….

"ADAM!" she screamed into the scroll, a mixture of rage and fear filled her. A chuckle came as a reply, "So you haven't forgotten about me. Or what I promised you?" Her breathing quickened, her knuckles turned white as they clutched the scroll tighter, imagining to strangle this… vile BEAST!

Yang ripped the scroll out of her Hand. Pure hatred was emitted out of her body. Yang couldn't remember EVER being so ANGRY. The last time she was it may have been back when Blake was being threatened by the Bull during the Fall of Beacon.

"ADAM SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO SONEA I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL **KILL** YOU! IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER **EVEN THE GRIMM WOULD BE DISGUSTED BY WHAT I DO TO YOU**!"

"But you would have to be here to stop me wouldn't you?" a horror like response. She could basically SEE Adams sick smirk through the scroll. "And it just so happened that you aren't. And with Ghira and Kali out of the way, there really isn't anyone left to stop me from taking her isn't there?"

Blake grabbed the scroll again. An animal, predator like fury filled her. She shouted at the top of her lungs,

"ADAM YOU BETTER PRAY THAT THE POLICE ARRIVE BEFORE WE DO! TO SAVE **YOU,** FROM **US**!"

Carelessly she threw the Scroll away, focusing all her energy on making her legs move. The two of them ran faster than ever before, trying to push away the dark thoughts about what Adam could be doing to Sonea this very second.

Meanwhile, at the very place they were hurrying to, a bruised and battered Adam Taurus was standing over the unconscious body of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Taking the two elder Belladonnas out was more of a challenge than he expected and dealing with the Guards was not easy either. But despite his bruises, he smiled. He would enjoy what followed next. It was all Blake's fault. She chose to deny him and now she had to pay. He went into the House, limping on one leg. His Aura was drained and he was at his wits end but he only had one child to deal with. A child that shouldn't even exist. He would easily take care of it.

And so Adam Taurus smiled, a blood red Blade in hand as he stepped towards what Blake and Yang loved most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ADAM!"

"I KILL YOU!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

…

…

…

That… was not what the Pair was expecting.

They had imagined every possible scenario when they had heard of Adam trying to take away the one thing they love most. Horrible scenarios, disturbing Images in their head that never stopped becoming more and more Soul crushing and nerve wrecking.

But they did never thought they would ever get to see… THAT.

Adam was currently tied up by a Skipping rope. His mask was shattered into little pieces, revealing eyes filled with Tears. He had a lot of bruises covering his whole boy and his clothes where pretty torn too. One of his Horns was actually ripped out, lying in a corner of the Room. His right arm and both legs looked unnaturally broken and even a bit of bone stuck out of his right arm. Wilt and Blush were broken beyond repair and its pieces covered the floor of the Children room.

And what stood out the most was a girl with long blond hair as well as fitting cat ears and yellow eyes, Sonea Belladonna Xiao-Long, their daughter, currently having Adam over her lap and slapping him like he was nothing more than a little brat.

"NO MERCY!" she screamed at the Bull Faunus, anger visible in her face. "You are this monster who hurt my Mom's! No one hurts my Mom's!" she than continued to slap Adams butt, forcing another couple of pained screams out of him.

Blake and Yang just stood there, honestly not knowing how to act. They entered this Room prepared to fight like they never did before in their live. They were prepared to kill God and Devil to ensure their Daughter was save. And then she just…, beats the one man who tormented them for so long like an unruly child.

If there would have been any Philosophers or something similar nearby, they may have commented on the fact that the combination of their love just literally beat down the one thing that always stood in its way and always tried to poison it and destroy it. An ironic Metaphor on how true love can surpass all odds and even punish those who harmed it.

But neither of them where Philosophers…

And they both didn't really have the mental ability to think complex thoughts right now.

They just kind of… stared at the scene in front of them. Their brains not quite able to handle this kind of information.

Yang was the first to snap out of it, partly. "Sonea!" she called out. It was the one thing she was able to do in this moment.

Sonea looked up at having her name called. Smiling, the 12 year old girl, ran towards them, immediately hugged by the two when she reached them. While they didn't really understood the whole situation still, their maternal instincts immediately kicked in. Blake and Yang pressed Sonea to them, glad to see she was alive and well.

The family of three enjoyed their little moment, with a groaning Bull making for a… strangely fitting background music.

The three eventually parted again but still remained very close to one another. Blake and Yang both kneeled next to Sonea, Yang checking her for any wounds, thankfully founding none, while Blake began to question.

"Sweetie, what happened here?"

Sonea quickly replied. "Well I heard some commotion so I went out looking and out of the window I saw how Grandpa and Grandma were knocked out by this Bull guy." She said pointing back to Adam. While their little talk was going on he was trying his best to crawl away from the trio. He had a strange similarity with a worm. "After that I know I had to do something, especially after I heard how he was to take me away. So I hide and used what you two have teached me on him. The whole laying traps and fighting techniques stuff."

Blake and Yang were both stunned by this revelation. They looked at each other… than at Sonea… they then smiled and hugged her again, all the fear they had being replaced by sheer relieve and joy.

"We are so glad to see you're okay Kitten." Yang said, with tears in her eyes, her partner doing the same thing. It felt like a gigantic rock had been rolling of their Heart.

Adam meanwhile was finished with his crawl. He had managed to reach the broken part of his sword and began cutting the rope with it.

" _Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. I need to get out of this!"_ he thought a little bit panicking, but some rage still inside him. He couldn't accept that this… BRAT had beaten him. He had just defeated Ghira and Kali as well as many Guards so of course he was at the end of his strength, but still that was a low he never thought possible.

His rage sparked at this. No. He would NOT go out of this as a loser! He would NOT lose another time! He would have his revenge! He would kill Yang! He would kill Sonea! He would take Blake! HE WOULD NOT FAIL!

After having finally cut through the rope, Adam threw what remained of Wilt straight at the trio. He didn't even care who he was going to hit, as long as he get to see at least one of them drop!

Then he saw how they all three react simultaneously, Yang grabbing the Blade mid-flight with her Metal Arm.

And breaking it in half without effort.

And as he saw all three of them glaring at him with so much sheer HATRED, Adam realized one thing.

He f*cked up.

What followed was Yang punching Adam right in his face and Blake kicking Adam into the Wall where he collapsed and fell to the ground. As he lay there groaning in pain, Blake had quickly reacted and tied him up once again, this time with Gambol Shrouds Ribbon. Considering how durable that was, he would not be getting out any time soon.

Sonea found herself quite enjoying the situation. She walked over to Adam and asked him a question while positioning her leg over Adams left arm.

"Say, who has two broken arms and is a total bitch?" Adam glared daggers at the Child taunting him. He tried his best to wiggle his way out and just slap her or something but was unable to do so. So he instead just continued to glare at her.

"You stupid brat. You only broke one of my-"

 **CRACK**

"UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"This guy…"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of his left Arm breaking under the Faunus child's heel and a pained, shrill squeal was escaping his Mouth.

Blake patted her daughter on the Head. "I am so proud of you." The girl was smiling at that, without a care in the World. Yang too was joining in and planted a kiss on her Cat ears.

It was now that Adam became aware of the severity of his situation. He was alone, without reinforcements, tied up right in front of the ex-girlfriend he tried to control, her wife who he had cut of the arm from (and who had now a VERY hard Metal Arm in exchange) and a Child that could only be the spawn of the Devil. Suddenly his anger shifted and fear filled him.

" _This is not good for me."_

"Sonea! Are you… Äh… what?"

Four heads now turned to the new Voice in the Room. Standing there were Ghira and Kali Belladonna having woken up aka. the parents of the girl he abused aka. the grandparents to the daughter he tried to kidnap aka. the Parents in law of the girl he taken the Arm of. They both didn't look in the best condition given their ripped clothing and small wounds here and there. Nothing severe however.

" _This is ALSO not good for me!"_

"Mom! Dad!" Blake sprinted to her parents, stepping on Adam in the process. The confused Faunus couple was as surprised as they themselves had been when they entered the Room. So Kali just couldn't resist and ask, "I… I am sorry but, what is actually going on here?"

"Our Daughter is a BADASS that's what is going on here!" Yang shouted picking a giggling Sonea up.

The atmosphere was one of pure joy for a few precious seconds.

But it soon turned a LOT darker once Yang's eyes changed red, her daughter mirroring her actions with Golden irises being replaced by red as well.

Looking at her parents in law and Wife, she spoke. "But why talk about what happened when we could talk about what is going to happen?"

She had said with the tongue of the Devil. Evil grins were filling the room, all pointed towards the helpless Bull Faunus. And as he lay here, fully realizing how helpless he was, like an injured gazelle was helpless against a pack of hungry Lions, he whimpered terrified how what this psychotic family was going to do to him.

"Is it too late for some kind of Redemption arc?" he asked, with some distant hope.

Even though Adam would deny it till his very last breath, seeing them all nod, cracking their fists and wearing these sinister grins…

He wet himself.

The next day Yang uploaded a Video on the Internet with the title: "My Daughter beats up a Terrorist." Showing the abuse of Adam Taurus, before the Police of Menagerie had arrived, ending his suffering and arresting him.

This would as well mark the beginning of the end of the Red Claw movement, with their Martyr being reduced to nothing but a bawling mess, by the hands of Humans, Faunus and the child of a Human and a Faunus.

When Adam was imprisoned into the Atlas High security prison again, he demanded to be brought into the farthest, most distant cell possible. Anything just so he would never encounter this Demon of a child and her crazy parents and grandparents ever again.

 **Told you it would be better towards the end.**

 **For anyone who is curious. Sonea actually means the golden or the Sun. I thought it to be a good name for her and fitting with the colour theme.**

 **And yes… I hate Adam if you noticed.**

 **And a little side note… I had a lot of troubles coming up with a title for this one. I considered Like Mother like daughter, Mothers teachings and at one point I just decided to give up and went with** ' **Spiteful Bull and the Bees child'**

 **Putting this into a category wasnt easy either but i just went with Romance and Family, even though Drama, Humor and Angst would probably fit for this one as well.**

 **Well that's it than, the end of Bumblebee week! I must say o had a lot of fun thinking up stuff for the different prompts and there was some very great work created during this week. I am happy to have been part of it and I am happy if you enjoyed what I made.**

 **And wow this must be a new record! 8 stories in a row. I never released so much since I started on this site first.**

 **Very well than… with that I can genuinely say that Bumblebee week is for me finished but that doesn't mean I am done writing something between these two. I will write ore of course, but for now I need to rest a little and recharge.**

 **Remember, you can ship whoever you want to ship! and you don't need to restrain yourself to just one week. Wether you ship Bumblebee, Black Sun or what ever ship there is that you like.**

 **Just enjoy what the community creates and have fun :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **EDIT: so i changed the categories into Drama and Humor simply because i thought it to be more fitting.**


End file.
